Lost And Estranged Chapter 1: Women In White
by manwithoutfear97
Summary: Darren Gunn's First Journey within the world of what will soon become his life


March 18th 2018

The Monitor in my locker room flashes to life as the footage of Evol Inc Vs The Estranged appeared in the biggest 2 on 2 title match in Chemical Wrestling Federation History

"Darren Gunn In The Black Hoodie, Sirius Carson in the Dark Blue Vest and Winter Knight The Ravishing Blonde To The Far Right The Estranged!" the passion and the excitement in the voice of the announcer brings me back. My Name Is Darren Gunn and as the shell of my former self appears on the screen in front of me i begin to cringe as my blood runs cold. Because i know what's next, i know what's coming. Sirius and Winter enter at my side with the biggest grins on there faces because this was our dream this was our title reign the CWF Tag Team and CWF Womans Champion it was stated that we would retain the championships on that night and continue the longest reign in history. a knock is heard from my door. "5 Minutes Mister Gunn" The blood pounding in my ears at the sound of my own name is brought about as i stand up and reach for my hoodie. The lights flicker on in my locker room to the sight of what i have now become. Posters of The Estranged with darts in them and Blood Red paint all over ripped up T-Shirts and action figures. That Footage was 3 Years ago, The Night Of The Women In White.

January 12th 2015

It's the night of the biggest mixed tag match in CWF history i look down at my CWF Tag Team Title with the most passion filled grin i've had since i met Winter.. Ah Winter Knight 4'2 Dark Blonde Hair with Bluish highlights a girl i met at the age of 15 in high school a girl that i know would always have my back as the thought of her forms within my mind i smell the familiar sent of her perfume. Her arms wrap around the back of my neck "Hey Gunny" she was ready decked out in her usual short light blue shorts with a wrestling style bra top underneath her custom The Estranged T-shirt. "Hello Frost Bite you look like you're ready for the show" she beings to laugh and reply with her usual battle cry speech as the door swings open and our other stable mate walks in. Sirius Carson my best friend and the current boyfriend of Winter a boy with some of the greatest agility you've ever seen a man that usually has the brightest of smiles on his face today showing a darker grin almost as dark as the leather attire both he and i wear to the ring to show that The Estranged is just a name and that we are all one. I raise to my feet placing my title around my waste going in for the usual fist bump that me and Sirius have done since we met but he doesn't accept he looks past me to Winter and they both exchange a glance that i have never seen before. "Frost Bite get your title we're on in 10" he looks from winter to myself and steps back out. "That was uh different any idea what's up with him?" i look to Winter as she stretches in the way she only does when she wants my attention on one thing and one thing only. Her. "I don't have a single clue what you're on about Gunny but get your things will meet you at the ramp". She walks past me as the scent of her perfume hits me and i forget all about the strange behavior that i just witnessed.

Show Time. I am in my element. The zone only i go to when i have full passion for what i do. My Leather hoodie shines from the lights above as my Estranged Shirt sticks to my body the nerves are there. The nerves of any title match i've ever been placed in. I tie my Orange and Black boots up and head to the ramp with Winter and Sirius. "It's Show Time".

A Mix of "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" By Panic! At The Disco and "Misery Business" By Paramore blares through the arena as Sirius steps out first "Introducing First Representing The Estrangedddd One Half Of The CWF Tag Team Championsss Sirius Carson!" I look to winter "Whoa wait why is Sirius entering alone? We always enter as a team" Winter begins to open her mouth as the Song begins to start up again "Introducing his Tag Team Partner One Half Of The CWF Tag Team Championnnnnsss Darren Gunn!" Winter shoves me out into the arena and every thought escapes my mind as i look out to the crowd. I have entered my zone as i kneel down and throw my hood off my head "IT'S SHOW TIME!" i step my way to the ring and stand by Sirius as Winter makes her way down "Introducing The final Member of The Estranged The CWF Women's Championnnnn Winter Knight!" Winter stands on the entrance stage and blows what we have titled a frozen kiss to the crowd as she makes her way to the ring. But somethings off Winter doesn't enter the ring i look from Winter to Sirius to Evol Inc who are waiting on the other side of the ring. I step to the other side of the ring and begin to trash talk Evol Incs Ben Myers which was what the plans were at the start of the show. i turn around from Myers and i see it or i thought i saw it. A Women of tan like skin with dark black and red hair who is standing off to the side. Who is she why is she here was this planned? a million thoughts span through out my mind but before i can even pin point one i feel the harsh edge of cold jagged steel connect to my nose. I feel it. Blood actual Blood rushing from my nose the pain shoots through it as i stand back up. Groggy but i manage. A Snap can be heard throughout the Arena as the steel connects with my back. Then i'm being lifted off the mat to the feeling of Evols Wings a finisher used and trademarked by Ben Myers. "1! 2! 3!" The bell sounds off as i regain my vision and what i see next rips the very edges of my heart from me. Sirius and Winter holding Steel Chairs raising the Hands of the New CWF Tag Team Champions Evol Inc. I can't breath there is nothing left in me to breath. i turn to my left in agonizing pain and i see her again. The tan of skin women with the flowing black and red hair wearing the whitest dress i've ever seen with what seems to be a whip wrapped around her wrist. A Women In White of sorts she leans next to me and whispers something that i'll never forget. "Survive".

End Of Chapter One


End file.
